hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CubsNeedScritches/Interview with John Tillomin
Today we had an interview with John Tillomin. Who is he, you ask? Well clearly you're just a 13 year old sitting in your room reading this with a raged expression on your face if you don't know who John Tillomin is! John Tillomin is a former actor. He was hugely successful back then. What he is also well known for though, is being the third husband of Martina O'Brian. He isn't still married to that woman though. Suprisingly, Martina is so famous yet so many people aren't aware of her husbands or who fathered which children. John was her last husband though which caused rumours he was at least the father of her final child, George O'Brian. Today we got John alone in a dark room, sat him on a cardboard box, and he opened up to us. So John - you were married to Martina O'Brian? "Yes. She was Quite The Woman". What ended the marriage? "She did quite frankly so. Martina moved on from me". We are sorry, John. "Thanks. That's much appreciated *smiley face*". What everybody wants to know John - are you the true father of George O'Brian, who has recently become well known for the much loved "Bobby" films? "I am so. Not only am I the father of George but I am the father of Nameless too". Wow, John Tillomin! That's quite the revelation. Are you sure of this? "Um yes, quite so". What we must know - what is the timescale of your relationship with Martina, the children? "I married Martina in 1972. We had been dating for two years at this point. Not only did we have two of our own children but previous to them both, she wanted to adopt three kids, and I was the father to them". Which kids John Tillomin? "Sarah, Lucy, and Joe". That's amazing John. You are the father of ''five ''of them technically? "I am. Sadly I lost out on much of their lives and it pains me so". Talk to us, John. "When I met Martina she was a devasted - not devastated - woman. Her former husband left her a devastated person and I had to put her back together, with glue really, she was that fragile. Soon into the relationship she adopted Lucy and Joe. I thought it was too soon but she basically told me I could help or shoo - her kids meant more to her than relationships and I do admire the curly haired blonde for that. So much so. We got happier together. I helped raise all of her youngsters. In 1978, we had this big huge gigantic year together! She was pregannt with Nameless and not only that, but we adopted a young girl together. Sarah was eight when we offered her a home - a chance to not be a stray any more. Two years later, George came along to say hallo to us all". We're in tears John. What happened next? ''' "Things ended up breaking down. When George was four years old, the happiest child ever *tears fill eyes*, Martina and me had issues together. I can't talk about what exactly. You know what Martina is like and I have said too much already. But it was over in 1992. I was gone". '''John - wow. Nobody has ever spoken about a relationship with Martina so much previous to this, have they? Why now? "I felt like I'd had enough. My grandchildren are missing out on me. I can't say much about my children and to be honest, I shall probably never speak to them again for certain reasons. I am the grandfather of Amanda O'Brian though and I can see her going through heartbreak. I'd offer her a home, as I imagine she feels like a stray now, and I could raise her like I couldn't my own children". What breaks you down the most, John? "George. He was so happy, so, so happy. Always a smiling lad. He literally never shed on tear - partly as he is physically unable to do so - but he brightened my life. He definitely has the "Good" trait. I watch him in the Bobby films and he makes my heart shine". What do you expect to get from this interview John? "Just what I said *wipes tears and looks strong finally*, to be a grandfather. Contact me grandkids! Why not? Let's throw our imaginary cowboy hats in the air and be happy for once. Forget it all. Amanda, Ashley, Lily Jennifer, Elsie, Lauren, and even Cameron". We hope they do contact you John. "So do I, what else do I have to live for *glances at scissors in his hand*?" Category:Blog posts